User talk:Thepantheon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pyuta Gisou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitou (Talk) 01:17, September 30, 2009 Hello I made Sekkiseki in my Bleach Fanfiction the remains of dead souls in the Soul Society for when a person had a great hate or dislike for spirits and when they die instead of their bodies of become spirit particles it hardness into a stone with the spiritual power to negated spirit energy but if a being of any spirit race thinks good thoughts evenonce about Sekkiseki then their and their Zanpakuto's powers aren't affected by it for as long as you live and that anyone may learn this techinque but it doesn't increase anything but what I want to know if this makes sense at all and that if it is too powerful for my characters to have Hey You left me a message about my character and I started the revision but their are a few things that I'm not going to change such as his speed, the translations I will do what I can do seein as sometimes I can't find certain translations for words. The name of the zanpakuto I'm not going to change and I've tried to find a translation but can't. Also my character is just on here to be here. Also my character is about normal strength when compaire to some other characters on this wiki. Well, that was to just let you know. User:KILLER5991 I had a page for him but the page screwed up and I haven't had an actual character page because of that. And the site I use for my translations is www.eudict.com. User:KILLER5991 All right, here's a question for you, what would happen if I just put my character back on the wikia. KILLER5991 07:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 What if I put it back on and continued my revisions seeing as I plan to do basically a major overhaul of changes for my character? I'm not going to chang the zanpakuto and I'm not really going to change his powers and abilities but like his hollow powers I'm changing. KILLER5991 07:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 About his own page, if you could delete the original character page which is Shōjirō Kusaka seeing as when I tried the first time I had a bunch of problems with it. If so thanks. KILLER5991 07:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) User:KILLER5991 Admin? I was told that my character Federico Machu 'was aproved by Admin Seireitou for not being God Modding so if your aren't an admin would you please remove that tempate?Creator5000 20:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Review Oh, then all you had to do was just send me a message that you were an admin saying that it needs clean-up just other users have been adding that templates tp m,ost of my stuff and I though you weren't an admin and were just doing it to say it was God Modding and admin Seireitou-Sama already removed the template.Creator5000 23:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you remove my article Souzoushakouin it may have had an unoffcial claim of being the strongest Kido type zan in my own store lines not interfering with anyone elses and Seiritou had prepoved that one himself as well and you may be an admin but you gave me no notice to fix it not even the adjust template and I am sorry but that is an ambuse of power.Creator5000 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Understandable It is understandable it happens and I know their alittle god modding and have bad grammer oh and I'll send a message to Seiritou that is mess is being fix.Creator5000 00:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) yo what do i need to fix my page?--ZACH 01:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How is that?--ZACH 01:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC)How is it now? --ZACH 01:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Better?--ZACH 01:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Is it looking good?--ZACH 01:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Is it done?--ZACH 02:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... I have problems with the statements you posted on my TP. I'll list them here, if possible. *Firstly, there are many spots in the following where the prior names are still there, making it even worse. 'one or two spots needs to be changed *His Aersonality is a copy/paste of Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy who he's based off of, yes *His Shikai attacks are c/p Seireitou's JuhSeung attack, Ryan's Tagen Kagemusha Attack, and Getsuga Tensho respectively not copied from JuhSeung, Tagen Kagemusha itself is a copy of Getsuga Tenshō will change it to make it original *His Bankai basic ability is the aforementioned Shikai along with Kamui Kawahiru's Yeongdeungsin it is not. *His Bankai attack is Orihime's rewriting reality ability [I have a big problem with this one.' 'Hyeonsil-ui Gaenyeom is written purely by me, and based off of nothing; it isnt based off of Orihime's ability] *His Ressureccion Release and Cero Tiempo are Kamui's same abilities Tiempo will be changed. His release isnt Kamui's. *His Cortada Espiritu is Rasengan Yes yes, I will change it as soon a sI can *His Segunda Etapa attack is Tsukuyomi but I'll try to alter it *His Quotes are c/p from both Aizen and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy yes, see above see... Taisa Sanshirō *Personality is c/p of Revy from Black Lagoon seriously? I dont watch Black Lagoon *Reisen attack is c/p of The Cold from Adventure Quest sure do your detective work, dont you? Yea, it is the Cold from AQ, seeing as how I do play it occasionally is a online RPG, not a manga *Abilities are c/p of Aizen, not fully transformed, still say "he" in some places no it is not. If C/P ing from your own characters is forbidden... *Zanpakutou is c/p from Trace, in this thread: http://forum.onemanga.com/showthread.php?t=47319&page=13''' yes, yes.' 'offense? ' I am well aware that Muramasa Amakura Takura is severely MP'd. VERY aware. However, I dont really have any future plans to change it. Ryūketsu Namida 16:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *His Abilities are copy/pasted from Aizen 'will change' *His Kido are c/p from Tobi's teleportation, Cruciatus Curse, and Fiendfyre respectively 'know. I mean, is it possible to keep if I change it?' *His Shikai basic ability is half from the Pokémon Reverse World (this actually is fine, just mentioning it), and half a c/p of Shinji's shikai' ability was a base, yes, it is, but I also stated that just cardinal directions are reversed; they can be reversed in anyways you can think of, and even more. Ryūketsu Namida 17:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC)' *'Also, I'm trying to find a good name for a water Zanpakutō, but I'm kinda lost. Is Suigetsu taken by anyone?' Oh, I'm sorry, yes it is copied from someone else. Also, I'm editing now. Ryūketsu Namida 18:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Stupid motha! They said a Hell in Bleach, stupid, a Hell, or did you miss that episode!? Frankly, all I am doing, retard, is making Hell ANd Demons in the Bleach universe, what it MIGHT look like! And some demons have zanpakutos, so back off, cause I almost got killed today, and I am f-in' pissed! And also, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? PsykoReaper 21:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Also, NANO's characters are using a type of spirtiual powers, just like Orihime! Or did you completely forget about Orihime as well? Deleting? May I ask why you have probably deleted almost 50 articles? Have you argued with Psyko or somethin', cuz it seems that most (if not all) of those articles belongs to him Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 22:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, that was a REALLY hard punishment. I am aware of what he wrote at your user talk, as I am not familiar with the word "privacy". He also stated that he almost got kiled today, so I think he was just stressed out from and never ment to go so hard on you. He will probably hold an infinite grudge against you, which wil not have a good turnout. Anyway, could you please ease his punishment? The demon-articles of his are just his view of hell in bleach. He may have taken it wrong but I still think you could've given him a better explanation to why he couldn't keep his characters. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I know you probably won't care anyway, but I've never seen you before today (night) and I can already say that I honestly don't like you Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you do care, I might as well explain. The reason for why I don't like you is because I had some respect for Psyko and his work. It caught my interest. I've been gone, since I went dry on ideas. Now you know Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am sorry, you dislike me, but if the only reason is because you like Psyko, then that is silly. I am not yelling at him, or doing this to spite him. He deserved it, we have given an explanation, and that is it. Btw, I did not mean to offend you with the comment about you not being active, just commenting on you not having met me. I am a silly guy. I know you weren't bad to him, but I still don't like it. I was not offended, I just explained my absence. Btw, you are quite good at ending conversations (if that was what you tried to do). Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It depends on how hard you're willing to try Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 23:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Evil never tasted so good. Honestly I knew that would happen. And I thought he would be a lot madder. If that’s all he called you and threatened you life you got off easily.--Nanohano 14:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin-sama Admin Thepatheon I was medding in the affair you are having with Nanohano and PsykoReaper which isn't my business but don't let my message be the reason he/she is banned I apologize for this.Creator5000 18:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sama Ok but if he is ban or not is up to you admins I just didn't want to be a cause or source of his/her banning I just an observer the neutral party nor good or evil. P.S. If you wish to make new or fix old character then if you want some new ideas then my articles Sekkiseki Protection Technique or Konippin they are some of my best creations I have made and I'd like other user use them for the future creation or to use them as a base idea.Creator5000 18:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Squeegy Beckinheim I really don’t know, but trust me when I say I can be worse then Psyko when it comes to a bad attitude. That aside I guess it was just the want to create something in general. I started with an Espada and then a captain and Shinigami, but then I saw so many clones of the same thing and I couldn’t stand it. Now watch as I hit about ''75% of the Wikis characters. “Strong Silent longhaired Samurai.” I was the one to shatter the mold and bring something completely new to this wiki!--Nanohano 19:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin-sama Admin Thepatheon did my butting my nose into your Affair with PsycoReaper and NanoHano hurt the stats of BFF sama?Creator5000 20:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok just I know they had a lot of articles on BFF and if Nanohano left cause of me well that would have been bad anyways thanks for making me stop worring about it. P.S. Happy Mardi Gras Day from South Louisiana.Creator5000 20:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin-sama I have been working on my new Espada but I don't read the manga is Aizen dead cause my story arc is a creation of Aizen turning the two Diso Vasto Lordes into the Divino Arrancars cause if he is dead then my stroy arc just took a huge hit sama.Creator5000 19:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Well I not using him directly I am making a character that took his name it is part of the story arc cause his zanpakuto makes the person shapeshift into another person with all of their abilities and weakness.Creator5000 19:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Kazu Konsetsu I am makng a new character called Kazu Konsetsu who became a fake Aizen to trick Ichigo and his friends along with Satoshi Asukai and his friends to fight him as Aizen and not as Kazu whos Zanapkuto can turn him into anyone for a limited time with all of their powers and weaknesses is this ok sama.Creator5000 20:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hallo! If you could be so kind, I'd like you to delete these pages for me: *Light vs. Dark: Adduneihu Adduneihi Fights Inku Himatsu! *Bite the Hand of God: Paul Namoon vs Patrick McCamyn *Dance of the Dark Orange and Vibrant green. Lughia vs. Patrick *Duel of the Damned: Eva M. Dowl vs Pat McCamyn! *One Step Through the Portal: Patrick Meets the Grand Council *Symphony of life, Grand Master Vs. Patrick *Paradise of Shimmering Bubbles, Nemo strikes back! *Confrontation! Patrick and the Gotei 13 *Why Should I Bother: Alice Kumura vs Hiro Mashima *From Begining to End: Mahara Colst vs Hiro Mashima *Into the Flames and Back: Eligos vs Patrick McCamyn *Regalia’s Hollow Reprieve, Dahie’s Arrival *Demon's Gauntlets: Alice vs Hina *Red Joker: Ikasu Ketsunoana vs Jojo Adduneihi *A Deathly Exchange: The Gotei 13 and The Grand Council *Enter the Dragon: Nanashi Hito vs. Sogeio Kina! *Split Between a Pariah: Koushou Takerami vs. Adduneihu Adduneihi and Mahara Colst *Down the Rabbit Hole: Ikasu Ketsunoana visits Wonderland *The Death of a Man and the Rise of a Demon: Devin vs Patrick McCamyn *The Smell of Lightning: Patrick Searches for Lughia *A Taste of Happy: Introducing Evan Garret! *A Cold Summer: Nianzu Xiang vs. Noah of the River *Bright and Blue: Mahara Colst vs. Sho Liron *Save the Prince: Eligos Kidnaps Evan! Thank you! ~Watchamacalit =D 02:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Maturely and calmly? Wow. That's not a compliment I get very often. It's just common sense to me to be polite to someone you've never met before, especially when you're asking something of them. Anyway, thanks for your completion of what I'm sure was a tedious task, and for your apologies. Have a nice day~! ~Watchamacalit =D 03:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry to bother you again, but it appears a missed a few. *Pinnacle of light and across, Torret Von Zeland and Paul Namoon Vs. Patrick McCamyn *Once Upon A Time: Mastemia Dokkem vs. Yamato Takeru *On Cloud Nine: Yamato Takeru Meets the Grand Council *Cloak and Dagger: Hiro Mashima Meets the Grand Council! *Shake Shake All The World, Mahara Vs. the Soul Society. *Fusion of Light Red and Deep Purple: Hiro and Mahara vs. Lorelai Verga *Arpeggio of Destruction Sonata of Fear. The lady Godivas Arrive! *Under Foggy Red Lagoons, Yamato vs. Noah Please excuse my stupidity and thank you for your time and patience. ~Watchamacalit =D 07:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Asukai Clan I am making a new clan in BFF {Asukai Clan} is that allowed cause someone said you need the head admins approval to make a new clan.Creator5000 03:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thepatheon Ok but using Aizen himself isn't allowed ok but can my new character {Kazu Konsetsu} be used as a substitute for Aizen as him pretending to be him for a short while in my story arc Aizen's War on Heaven Saga?Creator5000 10:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakutō name. If i can't use Suigetsu, can I use Mizukage as a name for a zanpakutō, and then use Suigetsu in the bankai name? Ryūketsu Namida 14:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sama Did you remove the overpowering template cause I thought that it needed but if you feel it doesn't well then can I remove the one that I put on Satoshi Asukai please sama.Creator5000 20:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Overpowered Ok does that any of my articles that have the overpowered template will needed to be fix cause most of the were preproved by Head Admin Seiritou-Sama for they are a liitle unfair and God modding but not as much as some others and all of them play a part in my story arc Aizen's War on Heaven Saga. P.S. Could you rename it Kazu's War on Heaven Saga since using Aizen is against the rules please admin Thepatheon Sama?Creator5000 21:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Is that good enough for now? I'm quite busy at the moment but as I mentioned on the page I'll be more thorough in March (along with the rest of my many pages...) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 04:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : She's all squeaky clean now ^u^ so I shall remove the heading : -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Admin is Kazu Konsetsu overpowered or incomplete cause that template only tell that is overpowered and has bad grammer so how does it to make it better.Creator5000 07:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Kazu Konsetsu I have added some info to Kazu Konsetsu I haven't found a pic and it needs for info but is there enough to remove the Template?Creator5000 01:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Demons I recently heard that PsykoReaper has been baned along with many of his articles being deleted. I know the whole situation is complicated and since I wasn't apart if it I have no grounds to comment on it but I was wondering if I could restore some of his articles, in particular the ones that describe demons and "Hell". A while ago I started my own story arc and within it were many concepts that intersected PsykoReaper's version of hell. This intersection brought about a colaberation between the two of us where I included his version of hell within my story's universe. I understand PsykoReaper's characters being deleted but I would like to restore the articles describing hell and the demons and if you would prefer I would be willing to take the articles on under my name. Even if it was only for a little while I would like them restored so that I could copy the information from it now and then re-write them later to be more in-line with the Bleach cannon. Just so you know, the main reason I want to do this is so that I can continue to include his ideas in my story as opposed to taking them all out. Even though he's not here, I still wish to be respectful to him by not just forgetting his contributions and eliminating anything to do with the deamons & hell and in order to do that I need the pages for reference and continuity (even though I liked them and have read them over multiple times I completley forget most things after a few days >_>) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 19:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Kazu Konsetsu?NanoHano I have added some info to Kazu Konsetsu I haven't found a pic and it needs for info but is there enough to remove the Template? P.S. You may want to look at a message Nanohano left Head Admin Seiritou it is about other user he is saying it is bad for wiki maybe this is true or maybe not it isn't for me to say or decide you admins are the ones to make decisions.Creator5000 03:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Answer and Info I need to know if Kazu Konsetsu is good enough to avoid deletion please I need an aswer please cause I'd hate to make another one and I felt you several messages and I know your busy so when you can please need an answer soon as possible.Creator5000 00:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sama I need to know two things Admin Thepatheon Sama. #Is a freed Zanapkuto Spirit's powers and are as strong as if their Shinigami users were using them. #Can a Shinigami lose and recover his Spiritual powers if his/her (Saketsu) and Soul Sleep (Hakusui) are not destroyed.Creator5000 00:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Info I already found out the answer to the second question and it is yes though I need to know something else. #Are soul recreated or do they just become spirit energy when they died.Creator5000 00:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Last thing I need one more thing sama is (Iwakuname) a good idea?Creator5000 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) help Pantheon Sama could you please unblock me the 10 tail fox blocked me for oe edit mistake and gave me an infinite ban could you please help your faithfull and loyal friend and follower, GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON